ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 49
Witam w kolejnym, czterdziestym dziewiątym już odcinku mojego programu. Dzisiaj zrecenzuje kolejną gównianą ścigałke od hurtowni Play. Tym razem zajmiemy się beznadziejnymi wyścigami z Monster Truckami w roli głównej. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Big Foot Evolution została stworzona przez nieznane studio Epsilon 14 kwietnia 2008 roku, a wydana przez nasze znane i lubiane Play. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, tym razem zamiast starszych modeli samochodów jak syrenka, warszawka czy Poldek, pokierujemy monster truckami. Oczywiście, jak na idiotyczne ścigałki z tego studia, nie będą to zwykłe duże przebudowane pickupy, lecz, jak wynika z tytułu, przeróbki starych francuskich klasyków. Po zobaczeniu pudełka z tą produkcją już miałem pełno w gaciach. Ale zanim zaczniemy przeprawę przez ten syf, zobaczmy, czy ktokolwiek podjął próbę recenzji tego krapa. Tak jak myślałem, żadnych recenzji, żadnej opinii, żadnego niusa, czysta pustka. Czyżbym jako pierwszy w Internecie zrecenzował to coś? Raczej tak. A więc, nie przedłużając, zacznijmy. Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę do głównego ekranu. Prawdę mówiąc, tak spartaczonego meni nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy. Twórcy postanowili zerwać z " przejedzonym schematem nudnego schematycznego meni oferując nam całkowicie gówniany styl wyjęty z pierwszej lepszej szambiarki. Mamy tutaj na przykład chujowe symboli czy inne hieroglify, ogromną nieczytelność i ogólny nieład. Ba, twórcy nawet usunęli podstawowe opcje zmiany rozdzielczości czy jakości. Nie ma to jak świetne nastrojenie gracza do gry tuż przed jej właściwym uruchomieniem. Zresztą meni to dopiero wierzchołek lodowej. Twórcy najbardziej skupili się jednak na rewolucyjnym modelu jazdy, która zapewnia masę zabawy... tyle że po uszy w gnoju. Jeśli myśleliście, że gry takie jak Pizza Dude, Maluch Racer 3, bądź Super Stunt Spectacular postawiły wysoko poprzeczkę to jesteście w dużym błędzie. Jechanie pojazdami w tym tytule jest niczym rodeo. Wehikułem praktycznie nie da się sterować, a jak już pojedzie, to po zetknięciu z nawet lekką nierównością zaczyna szaleć. Nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze nie przewrócić na jakimkolwiek pagórku. W dodatku twórcy nie zaimplementowali hamulca ręcznego, przez ostre zakręty zawsze skończą przewróceniem Big Foota. Poza tym, jeśli na drodze zdarzy nam się przewrócić do góry kołami to możemy skorzystać z tak zwanego, ostatniego ratunku naciskając Shift. Problem jednak w tym, że ta pomoc to chaotyczny obrót naszego wehikułu na właściwą stronę i nie zawsze działa na naszą korzyść. Zresztą, spójrzcie. Pomyślcie, że takie rzeczy dzieją się praktycznie zawsze. Ogromna frajda, co nie? Taka frajda, że wolałbym wydłubać sobie oko łyżeczką od herbaty. Jeśli mowa o sprawach czysto technicznych, czas słów kilka opowiedzieć o fizyce. Samochody po oderwaniu od ziemi robią różne akrobacje, każdy zakręt kończy się glebą, a popchnięcie przeciwnika powoduje, że zarówno on i my przewracamy się o ziemie. Rozumiem, że monster traki prowadzi się inaczej niż normalne samochody, ale bez przesady, te gigantyczne maszyny nie są tak lekkie, by ciągle się przewracały jak menel wracający z libacji alkoholowej. Zresztą nie tylko odczucia z jazdy naszym Big Footem są do dupy. Wrażenia dodatkowo pogłębia system kolizji, który jest zerojedynkowy. Oznacza to, że bez względu na to czy uderzymy mocno w krzak, lub go tylko dotkniemy, i tak oberwiemy tak, jakbyśmy pierdolnęli w betonową ścianę. Kolejną okaleczoną rzeczą w tej grze są trasy. W grze mamy dostępne 24 trasy, z czego połowa rozgrywa się w jednym miejscu, a druga połowa w drugim. Tak jest, twórcy znowu pokazali swoje zaangażowanie w tworzeniu wyścigowych produkcji. Mamy po prostu dwie wielkie planszy na których rozsadzone są checkpointy, po których mamy jechać. Może bym się tak tego nie czepiał, ale etapy są tak identyczne, że po prostu nie można nie odczuć wrażenia, że już pokonywaliśmy te trasy. Żeby tego było mało, twórcy położyli te checkpointy w losowych miejscach, przez co raz mamy pół metra do przejechania, a raz pierdyliard. Lenistwo oraz kopie twórców widać na każdym kroku. Kunszt programistów tego dzieła widać również w zaprojektowanej sztucznej inteligencji naszych adwersarzy. Często wpadają na siebie bądź wypadają z trasy, nawiązują bliskie kontakty z ziemią i zdarza się im dachować. Ogólnie rzecz mówiąc, syndrom beznadziejnej głupoty. Nie raz zdarza się też, że nasi oponenci utkną w jednym miejscu, bez żadnych szans na wydostanie się. A jeśli jakimś cudem uda się im wydostać, to i tak będą mieć ponad trzyminutowe opóźnienie. Jestem kurewsko poważny. Naprawdę wielkie brawa dla twórców. Tak chujowej sztucznej inteligencji w grze wyścigowej nie widziałem już chyba od czasów Big Rigs. Gwoli przypomnienia, tam nasz nieprzyjaciel stał w miejscu. Pod aspektem oprawy gra także nie przedstawia się różowo. Grafika wygląda jakby było z gry wydanej z początku dwu tysięcznego roku. Modele samochodów to błyszczące wymiociny, tekstury wyglądają jak szambo, a roślinność to płaskie bitmapy. Oświetlenie wywołuje odruch wymiotny, a cienie wyglądają topornie. Z audio też nie jest lepiej. Odgłosy są strasznie słabe i sztuczne, a muzyka puszczana podczas jazdy wywołuje ataki ostrej kurwicy. W dodatku, twórcy zbytnio nie męczyli się nad soundtrackiem po prostu wsadzając dokładnie te same kawałki z Truckera bądź innych gier od Playa. Bo przecież, po co robić innowacje. Czas to pieniądz więc skopujmy wszystko z naszych poprzednich gier, nikt się nie połapię. Taa. Ostatnią kwestią, którą omówię jest stabilność tytułu. Nie licząc popsutego modelu jazdy, ta gra o dziwo ma jeszcze rozmaite błędy, które pojawiają się podczas rozgrywki. Częste spadki płynności, zawieszenie gry, bądź zastygnięcie w jednej pozycji to pestka w porównaniu z dodatkową mapą w trybie rozwałka. To co się tam dzieje to czyste szaleństwo: głupota przeciwników, liczne artefakty, niewczytające się tekstury, pojawiające się na trasie niewidzialne ściany to początek listy bugów na tym etapie. Trzeba mieć naprawdę wyjebane, by stworzyć coś tak popsutego. I taka też jest cała ta produkcja. Niedopracowana, niedokończona i potwornie zabugowana. Model jazdy wywołuje frustracje, trasy są identyczne, wrogowie beznadziejnie głupi, a oprawa naprawdę chujowa. Szukałem wzdłuż i wszerz, by znaleźć chociaż jedną zaletę tego produktu. I niestety, moje poszukiwana spełzły na niczym. Bójcie się tej gry jak ognia. A teraz, czas na moje noty. Category:seria 4 Category:2011 Category:Wyścigowe